Super Paper: Party Planners
by Maddiek18
Summary: Count Bleck is on vacation, and Mimi, Dimentio, and Mr. L want to throw him a party when he comes back! The thing is, it's harder than they think, so of course hilarity ensues! As usual, no flames please and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Operation Party Planners

**Disclaimer Note: I don't own anything here except the plot, dialogue, and the CEBD. (You'll see what that is later.)**

**Maddiek18 here with another SPM fanfic! This is my first humor story, so please don't be disappointed if it isn't the quality of my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mimi, Dimentio, and Mr. L were wandering the halls of Castle Bleck, looking for something to do. Count Bleck was visiting Timpani at the Overthere. Nastasia was too busy with the extra paperwork that needed to be done. O' Chunks was in Flipside doing magic training. The three minions were bored out of their wits.

They were lost in thought when they arrived at a dead-end in the corridor. At the end was the Count's room. Count Bleck had specifically told them to stay out of it before he left. Of course, it was useless to lock the door when Mimi and Dimentio could teleport.

Mimi stared idly at the door. Her gears (no pun intended) turning, she began to think of a plan. "Hey." she said, turning around quickly. "Huh, what?" Mr. L had been daydreaming. "I just thought of something to do!" she said excitedly.

"And what would that be, dear Mimi?" said Dimentio. "You dummies!" Mimi laughed. "Don't you see? The Count is coming back tomorrow, right?" Mr. L and Dimentio blinked. "Riiiight." Mimi stared at them, impatient.

"We can thow a 'Welcome Back' party for the Count!" Mimi said. "Hmmm. That's actually not a bad idea." said Mr. L "I don't know about this..." said Dimentio reluctantly. "Oh come on, Dimmy! This is gonna be so FUN!" Mimi squealed.

The three minions talked excitedly about the fabulous party they were going to throw. "Hey, don't you think we should ask Nastasia about planning this? After all, she's the one who knows everything about that." said Mr. L . "Yeah...but Nassy's too busy catching up on paperwork" said Mimi.

"We could persuade her...with magic..." Dimentio said mischievously. "Oh please, Dimmy. She has magic too, you know." Mimi said dismissively. "Well, we could try anyway, even without magic." said Mr. L.

The trio walked back down the hallway. The finally came to Nastasia's door. Mr. L knocked once and waited. "Come in." They all stepped into the room.

"Um...hi Nassy, we just wanted to ask you something." Mimi said quietly. "Yeah? What is it?" Nastasia asked, looking tired. "We need your help for this...project we're doing." said Dimentio.

"We want to throw a 'Welcome Back' party for Count Bleck!" Mimi blurted out. Nastasia was silent for a moment. The trio crossed their fingers. "Hmmm...umm..." She started. "Puh-lease? With a rubee on top?" Mimi begged.

"We-ell...I suppose it would be alright..." Nastasia said reluctantly. "Yay!" Mimi cheered. "I knew you would help!" Dimentio discreetly leaned over to Mr. L. "She would do anything to please her Count." He said under his breath. Mr. L smiled and nodded.

Nastasia went over to her desk and opened her Compact Electronic Browsing Device. (AKA, a laptop) She was silent as she read something on the screen for a few minutes. The minions waited anxiously. She closed the CEBD/laptop.

"K, so based on what I researched on the Interwebs, a party usually has balloons, decorations, and a cake." said Nastasia. "You three will need to find these things. Traveling to other worlds may be necessary.

Dimentio, you can find some decorations. Mr. L, you handle the balloons. Mimi, the cake will be your job."

The minions weren't really listening. They were much too excited to think about what Nastasia was saying.


	2. Chapter 2: Mimi and the Fourth Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or Shigeru Miyamoto. XD**

**Finally I have updated! Took me long enough, but I actually did it. I didn't want people to think I was abandoning this because I'm not. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Okay, this sounded easy enough. Get a cake for the party. How hard can it be?

Mimi walked into the shop in Flipside and approached the shopkeeper. "Um, hi I would like to buy a cake..." she started. "The cake is a lie!" The shopkeeper said. Mimi blinked. "What?" He smiled at her. "Just kidding! We have two types of cakes: Ones with 8 layers, 16 layers, or ones with 64 layers, it's quite impressive, really.

"Oh. That's all you have?" Mimi asked. "Well, I guess I'll have the 8 layer one." The shopkeeper pulled out a large, towering cake. "This is it! The same type of cake that started it all!

He had a faraway look in his eyes. "Uh...what did it start?" Mimi asked, confused. "This shop, of course! We're the world-renowned Nintendo!" the shopkeeper exclaimed happily.

"Well anyway, this may be not the best quality cake, but it's a classic." said the shopkeeper. "Would you like anything on it? Star bits? Shine Sprites?" Mimi thought for a moment. "I'd like some Yoshi berry icing with a light coating of star bits on top, please."

The shopkeeper wrote everything down. "That'll be 8 coins." He said. Mimi pulled out her purse. "Do you take rubees?" She asked. "Rubees? Nope, we only take coins, but you don't have to pay all 8 if you have a Warp Card." he answered.

Mimi opened her mouth to say something, but she heard the door opening. Someone else came into the shop. It was...Fawful?! "Hello, what would you like...um sir?" the shopkeeper said awkwardly. "Fawful would like-" He started. Mimi cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold it!" she exclaimed. "I thought only characters from SPM were allowed in this fanfic." In the distance, a wall shattered and crumbled to the ground. Mimi turned to look behind her. "Hmmm, well that was random. How did the wall get there?" she said, oblivious.

"What about me?" the shopkeeper asked. "I'm just a generic side character with no name because the author was too lazy to came up with one." The wall self-destructed in a massive explosion. Mimi and Fawful stared at it. "Wow."

Ahem, back to the story.

"Fine, here." Mimi said, putting 9 coins on the counter. "Okay, it'll be approximately 2 hours and 32 minutes until your cake is done." said the shopkeeper. "It takes you that long to make a cake?" Mimi asked, surprised. "It's eight layers, remember?" "Oh, yeah..."

Mimi walked out of the shop. "Well, I guess I'll look around Flipside while I wait." she decided. She passed various shops and signs.

"Lucky Star steroids! Makes you feel invincible!"

"Rosie's Fruit and Flower Stand! Star quality!"

"Mad Scientist's Odds n Ends! Vacuums, Water Sprayers, and Paintbrushes!"

"GPS Butterfly Navigator Guide! Comes with a voice chip!"

Mimi strolled around some more. She was enjoying the town so much that she lost track of time. She suddenly remembered when she spotted a poster for a book.

"Is it a Lie?! How to tell if your cake is for real!"

Mimi thought hard. "Hmmm...lie...cake...party..." She snapped up. "Wait! I gotta go get the cake!" Mimi started running, but thought better of it and teleported instead.

She promptly arrived in the shop via teleportation box and stood at the counter. "Just in time!" said the shopkeeper. "Really?" Mimi asked. He frowned. "No." See, we are having some trouble with the ovens. They keep crashing on us!"

"Crashing? What do you mean?" Mimi asked, confused. "Did I say that? Um, I meant...they won't start..yeah, heh heh." the shopekeeper said nervously. "Anyway, while we're waiting, let's play a game!" he said.

"Um, okay..." Mimi agreed reluctantly. Suddenly, Goombella burst through the door. "Hey watch it!" she yelled at the two X-Nauts that were pushing and shoving her. She whipped around and slammed the door on them. "That was like, totally rude!" she exclaimed.

Mimi stared at her. "Oh for the love of-" she facepalmed. "Hey, why don't we invite her to play the game?" the shopkeeper interrupted. "Hmmph! Okay fine! But no Fourth-Wall breaking. I don't even know what game we're playing..."

The distant wall proceeded the crash to pieces. Mimi clearly broke the Fourth-Wall by talking about breaking the Fourth-Wall...

Ahem, back to the story.

The shopkeeper turned to look at Goombella. "Hey, wanna join our game?" he asked. "Okay!" Mimi looked around. "Um, one problem. What game are we playing exactly?" she asked.

"Ohh, is it checkers?" Goombella guessed. "Nope!" the shopkeeper answered. "Go Fish?" Mimi asked. "No!" "Connect Four?" "Nada." "Chess?" "NO! NEVER THAT ONE, NOOO!"

"Anyway..." said the shopkeeper, regaining his composure. "We aren't playing any of those baby games! We'll play Super Smash Bros. Brawl, of course!" he exclaimed. "Sweet!" Mimi replied. "Yeah...but where is the Wii?" asked Goombella.

The shopkeeper looked around, even though there was no one in the shop except the three of them. "Well, between us...I have a secret room in the bakery that no one else knows about." he said quietly.

"Cool! Where is it!?" asked Mimi loudly. "Shhh! Not so loud!" the shopkeeper said worriedly. "I have things there that are top-secret!" he said. He led them to the back of the room.

The shopkeeper produced a remote from his pocket. "Watch this." he said to them. He pressed a button on the remote. With that, a section of the wall rotated to reveal a small platform.

Mimi and Goombella stared in awe. "Come on!" said the shopkeeper. They all stepped on the platform. He pushed another button on the remote, and the wall turned again.

When the rotation stopped, the three found themselves in a large room. It was filled with various Nintendo merchandise.

There was an NES, SNES, GB, GBC, GBA, N64, NGC, NDS, WII, 3DS, and a WII U. There was even a forlorn little Virtual Boy in the corner. "Wow!" exclaimed Mimi. "There's consoles, games, clothing, figurines, and even that awful live-action Super Mario Bros movie!"

"So much Nintendo!" Goombella gushed. "Sega's got nothing on this!"

They made their way to the Wii. "I call being Captain Falcon!" "Then I'm Lucario! "I'm Meta Knight!" called Goombella. "Hey, no fair! Meta Knight's an overpowered character!" Mimi exclaimed.

The shopkeeper turned on the Wii. "Whatever, let's just play."

And play they did. With much yelling, cheering, and throwing the Wii controller, one might add.

"Well, let's go back now." said the shopkeeper, once they were finished. They stepped on the platform and rotated the panel once again. Their return was greeted with the familiar smell of cake.

"Is it done?!" Mimi yelped excitedly. "Guess so. come on!" cheered Goombella, despite the fact she had no idea what Mimi was talking about. The trio ran into the kitchen. The first thing they saw was the magnificent cake.

The shopkeeper smiled nonchalantly. "As expected of my workers. Excellent as always." he said. "Welp, I'll be taking this, thanks!" Mimi said, picking up the cake. It was surprisingly light.

"Bye!" she called, hurrying out the door. "Yeah, I'd better get back to my own universe too" Goombella said. She then magically poofed out of the shop.

The Fourth Wall- you know what? Nevermind.

The shopkeeper chuckled. "Good disguise, huh?" he said to himself, pulling off a face mask and his coat. The pin under his coat glinted in the light.

"Shigeru Miyamoto"


	3. Chapter 3: Mimi's Intermission

**This chapter is much shorter than the last one. That's because I plan to put "intermission chapters" in between the main ones (the chapters where the minions get the items for the party) Of course, the main chapters will be longer than the intermission chapters.**

**Don't be dissapointed because this is an intermission chapter. A main one will be coming soon! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Mimi bursted into Castle Bleck, balancing the cake in both hands. "I'm baack!" she sang. Nastasia, Mr. L, Dimentio ran to greet her. "You get the cake!" Mr. L stated the obvious. "Well duh!" Mimi said.

"Very good, Mimi. I believe this cake is suitable for the party" Nastasia said with approval. Mimi smiled. "Yay! Now can I find a place to put this down?" she started struggling under the weight of the huge cake.

Dimentio floated forward. "Of course. Allow me, dear." he then created a table out of thin air by magic. Mimi set the cake down. "Ah, thanks, Dim" she said. "Nassy, what else do we need for the party?"

Nastasia pulled out her CEBD. Its screen glowed in the dark castle. " 'K so we still need balloons and decorations" she said, looking at the screen. "Dimentio, you go get the decorations."

Dimentio started toward the door. "Ahahaha! As you wish, Nastasia" he said sweetly. "And so I get decorations, like a farmer gets milk from a cow!" he exclaimed happily. He teleported out the door, being careful not to knock over the table.

The other minions stared at him, dumbfounded. "Ehhh, what?" Mr. L said confusedly.


End file.
